ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Janemba
How Janemba joined the Tourney Janemba is incarnated in the Other World into the Saike Demon, a teenage ogre responsible for watching the Soul Cleansing Machine, when the latter slacks off and causes the cleanser to explode. The evil formed around the ogre mutates him into a giant, yellow, and childlike being who begins to turn Hell into his own paradise. Goku and Pikkon are interrupted from their match in the Other World Tournament to fight Janemba, Pikkon being left behind to free King Yemma from the barrier that Janemba created around the Check-In Station. Eventually, Janemba's weaker first form is destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Goku, forcing a transformation into his second state, which enables him to overcome Goku. Vegeta appears and assists Goku, but neither of them is strong enough to defeat Super Janemba. The two eventually defeat Super Janemba by fusing into Gogeta, who destroys Super Janemba by purifying his pure evil energy and turning him back into the Saike Demon. A month had passed since the crisis in Hell. The Special Forces Outer World Investigation Agency watched over the essence of Janemba that was regrowing. Soon, he burst free and killed the soldiers in the room. He spared Major Jax Briggs, only so he can destroy him in the second Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds in midair with his left hand on his stomach and his right hand up. After the announcer calls his name Janemba summons a sword, walks forward to the camera holding his sword right, then moves it up near his face, then moves it again until it is at a low grip saying "Come with me to hell!" Special Moves Hell Gate (Neutral) Janemba places his hands at the sides of his face as he charges a green energy sphere in his mouth. Then, he yells and fires the green energy in the form of an energy wave from his mouth at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Lightning Shower Rain (Side) Janemba shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running his finger through the air. Once he makes the line, it shatters and he fires all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies. Demon Nodachi (Up) Janemba jumps into the sword swing his sword and spinning it overhead. Rakshasa's Claw (Down) Janemba takes his sword and swings it up, then swings it hard to the left, then right, cutting his opponent away. Spike Hell (Hyper Smash) Janemba makes a bubble of blood and rushes to his opponent. If he hits, he entraps his prey, then showers him/her with powerful sharp shards and eventually blows him/her away with high damage. Dimension Sword Attack (Final Smash) Janemba dashes at the enemy and proceeds to use the sword to slash them a few times, finishing the attack with a green mouth energy blast. Victory Animations #Janemba pierces his sword, then closes his left hand saying "Just as I thought, this world belongs to me!" #Janemba reshapes a cake into a snake and says "In my paradise, anything goes." #Janemba makes glass shards then says "Now do you accept me as your ruler?" On-Screen Appearance Janemba forms from molecules and says "I will destroy and create as I see fit!" Trivia *Janemba's rival is a Special Forces major named Jackson "Jax" Briggs. His second rival is the Pretear, Himeno Awayuki. *Janemba shares his English voice actor with Dusty, Steve Bender, Drunken Chu, Captain Kuro, Ogodei, Darkhammer, Akisame Koetsuji, Diavolo, Mercenary Tao, Dr. Gero, Supreme Kai and Kharlan. *Janemba shares his Japanese voice actor with Conan, Tiki Tong, Toguro, Batman, Tree Rex, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile suits), Tigger, Taurus Aldebaran, John Matrix, Tony James, Gen. Maj. Karl Ludwig, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Terminator, Mr. Chicken, Kingdra, Officer Frank Tenpenny, Mr. Gomez Addams, Leodore Lionheart, Godzilla, Foghorn Leghorn, Gale Raregroove, Junior Gorg, Soldier Stonekong, Ride Boarski and Bojack. *Janemba shares his French voice actor with Hercule Satan, Turles, Dabura and Cooler. *Janemba shares his German voice actor with Helmaroc King and Masaomi Heike. *Janemba shares his Arabic voice actor with Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Mr. 9, Emboar, Kingdra, Zabuza Momochi, Eddy Gordo, Necalli, Doctrine Dark, Gajeel Redfox, Magellan, K9999, Kokuja. Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage, Bentham, Gildarts Clive, Chrysaor Krishna, Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Karate and Android 13. *Janemba shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kharlan. *Janemba's select pose resemble's Ranmaru Mori's introduction pose from Samurai Warriors 1: Xtreme Legends. *Janemba uses his Super Janemba form as his default appearance. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters